An Unusual Love
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: Collateral: Joey Sanchez is an eighteen year old cab driver who gets caught up in Vincent's fatal games. Can she get out,or by a weird twist of fate, will she want to stay in? Read and Review! Rated R for language and themes.


**A/N: Hey Guys, sorry I haven't continued with the other story, I lost inspiration. But I had an instant inspiration after seeing this movie. Go see it! it was awesome. Yeah I don't own anything from this movie except my character Joey Sanchez. Yeah and I am going to steal some stuff from Evanescence cause they are the bomb! Ok just to let you know, I will somewhat follow the story line but then again, I won't, that's just a little heads up! Yeah... so enjoy!**

Eighteen year old Joey Sanchez sat in her taxi listening to her favoirte band Yellowcard. Today was a slow day for work, she couldn't get too many customers today for some reason.

She sighed, "Damn Mondays." Suddenly a man came up to her taxi she smiled, "May I help you sir?" The man seemed to be about forty years of age, by the appearance of graying hair with a faint beard.

He got in the back, "Yeah, take me to San Francisco Boulevard."

She nodded, "As you wish." She started the car and pulled onto the road. As they drove he couldn't help but stare at the girl. She had a medium built with beautiful curves. Her hair was long and black, like an ebony waterfall. He looked in her rear view mirror and noticed that she had one red streak of hair on both sides of her face.

He then glanced at her identification card, "So your name is Joey, right?"

She smiled, "Yes, my father named me that." She laughed, "I don't mind the name but whenever I talk on the phone with someone and then I meet them for the first time, they expect a boy."

He laughed, "I see..." There was a moment of silence as Joey had to turn right onto another road.

She glanced up at her rear-view mirror at him, "So you know my name, but I don't know yours." Her eyes smiled a secret smile at him.

He smirked, "The name's Vincent." She was a flirt, he had to admit that, but did that girl know, what the hell she was getting into?

_The bitch has no idea... _He thought to himself. A faint smile traced his lips.

"Mr. Vincent?" He looked up. He had totally missed her question.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?" She chuckled a pleasing laugh.

"I asked what you were doing here in L.A." He smiled as he held his brief case close to his side,

"I'm here on business..."

"Are you staying with a lady friend?"

"No my job doesn't let me have lady friends."

"Oh..." She let the conversation drop and focused in on her driving, after all she did have to get this guy to his destination on time if she wanted the pay. But to her surprise, he started asking questions.

"So why's a girl like you driving a taxi?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I like meeting people. But mind you this isn't going to be a permanent thing. I have bigger plans."

He leaned back, "Ahh yes, the young like to dream big. So what, pray tell is your dream Miss Joey?"

He saw her blush, "I want to sing..."

His eyebrows arched up, "Really?"

"Yeah, I've all ready put a demo together, but I can't seem to get anybody to listen to it. But after I earn the money, I'm so getting a professional demo together."

"Do you have the demo with you?"

"Yeah, but it's not any good."

"I doubt that. Put the tape in."

She popped the tape in and the music started. A clear, feminine voice came singing through.

I linger in the doorway

of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name

let me stay

where the wind will whisper to me

where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

in my field of paper flowers

and candy clouds of lullaby

i lie inside myself for hours

and watch my purple sky fly over me

don't say i'm out of touch

with this rampant chaos - your reality

i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

the nightmare i built my own world to escape

in my field of paper flowers

and candy clouds of lullaby

i lie inside myself for hours

and watch my purple sky fly over me

swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming

the goddess of imaginary light

The final chords finished playing and Joey stopped the tape. Vincent smirked, "Hey kid, you're really good..."

She smiled, "Thanks, at least someone thought so."

Vincent then popped up in betweent the two front seat, "Turn here." She obliged and they stopped in an alley as the sun lowered down into the horizon. Joey parked the car and unlocked the doors. Vincent appeared once more between the seats, "I'll tell you what, if you will be my personal driver for these errands I have to run, you won't be disappointed."

Joey frowned, "Sorry, cab regulations won't let me..."

He smiled as he pulled out six hundred dollar bills, "Come on now, you can't say no to Mr. Franklin."

Joey bit her lip. She needed that money, and he was tempting her with it. But she knew that it was wrong,

"Fine, consider me your personal driver until your errands are done."

He smiled revealing perfect teeth, "Good girl, now wait here for me." He grabbed his bag and left the cab. He walked up to a run down appartment complex and went up the steps. He calmly went up to the door of appartment number 334. He knocked on the door.

A latino man answered the door, "Who the fuck are you?"

Vincent smiled, " You could say that I'm the Grim Reaper."

The man became, "What the hell do you want?"

"Are you Mario Lopez?"

The man put his hands on his hips, "And what if I am?"

"Excellent..." Within the blink of an eye, Vincent whipped out a revolver and pulled the trigger three times. Two of the bullets hit the chest and one hit Lopez in the skull. His body crumpled and hit the floor. His blood spilled onto the carpet. Vincent put the back into his holster.

_One down._

He took the body and dragged it into the appartment. He had to get rid of the evidence, but how? He spotted the large window in the living room.

_Perfect._

Joey sat in her cab. She looked at the clock. 10:00 P.M. It has been at least three hours since he left to do whatever he needed to do. All of a sudden she heard a crash.

"What the hell?!" She jumped out of the car and she stifled a scream. There on the roof of her cab was the body of a latino man. His body was completely covered with blood.

Joey began to scream out in panic. She looked up to see Vincent walking back towards her. She ran up to him, "H-He fell on my cab, I dunno how..."

"I know, I did it."

She stumbled back, "W-W-Why?"

"None of your business, now get back in the cab."

" I want to know the truth, damn it! and I'm not moving until you do so."

Vincent got out his gun, "Get in the fucking cab!"

Joey slowly put up her hands, "Fine, but why the hell do you want me to get into this bullshit?!!"

"Just shut the fuck up and get in the body in the trunk."

They put the body in the trunk and then got in the cab.

He gave her a piece of paper with an address, "Take me here and step on it."

She sighed and drove off, "As you wish..."

**A/N: So what did you think for the first chapter? I hoped you like it... Yeah I know I took the As you wish line from the Princess Bride, another good movie. Well look out for the next chapter and please read and review with some ideas! I love you guys!!!**


End file.
